User talk:Brocky292
KARD I figured that would be a hella good first title for your talk page XD I CANNOT WAIT the point dance is out and legit, in 12* hours or so they're releasing! I'm going to be at a hockey game and it pisses me off I can't be at the vlive countdown party but AHHH I'M SO PUMPED whoops it's actually 24 hours meaning I'm setting my alarm I am not missing a damn thing Heyo Idky I'm asking now, but can I use your Sig coding when I come back :o RE: No problem, I'll make sure to include it in the last post! I have no problems with injuring players (I'm the only GM to ever actually kill one so...) "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:27, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :No death this time, I promise xD "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 18:08, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Owl for Micah Herbology I think it'd be great if you wanted to teach it! I'm just double checking with Bond, since he signed up, but I know he's very busy. But once I get it all settld, I'll let you know! If you want to just sign up with whoever would be teaching it on my page, that'd be great. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 08:02, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Kohl For Cian Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Admin Team Meeting Just a reminder that the Admin Meetin will happen today, at 20:00 UTC. Please try to be there if you can. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 16:31, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Meeting If you could get on chat ASAP, that would be nice. We're starting the meeting. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 20:08, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Seo Joo-Hyun & Finn Harries Your reservations for the above have expired. If they had been intended for the usage of brand new characters, then they must be removed for at least a month before you can add them back. If not, then please re-reserve them or remove them as is appropriate. Thanks, and sorry for the inconvenience. :) - and i look just about ghastly in black. 01:29, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, here it is. :) - and i look just about ghastly in black. 02:29, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Of course, anytime! I'm sorry you woke up a bit ill. I hope you're feeling better now. :) - and i look just about ghastly in black. 02:34, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Hale Fam Tweaks Alright, so in light of the new expansion that are being planned, Manolo and I have decided that instead of just hating on werewolves, the family will hate on other magical races as a whole. The two dads (by Manolo and I) will have places in the Ministry and will sort of be the “infiltrators”. Also, the adopted children will have to be, at some point, abused by a magical creature so that they’d also hate other magical races as a whole and be adopted into the family by the dads because of their bad experiences with other magical races. And also possibly start a student revolution at Hogwarts against werewolves, veelas, vampires, metamorphmagi, etc. With that being said, we’d like to know if you’re still interested to be part of it? That’s all, thank you very much! Xoxo Yeah that's fine! That could possible open up more storylines so I'm definitely up for it. :) Expansion So, if you read the logs from the meeting, you'd probably notice that an idea for an expansion was tossed out there. But in case you haven't yet, I'll explain it to you. Basically, somehow word gets out that Bailey is a werewolf, and a group of wizards who are against magical creatures rebel. By either taking his kids prisoner or by possibling making an attempt on Bailey's life. All of this is up to you and there will be no hard feelings if you're not up for this, and we will not go forward with any more planning till you give us the thumbs-up. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 13:50, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :Alright, sounds like a plan xD Just keep me in the loop "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 00:13, February 6, 2017 (UTC) DON'T RECALL AHHHHHHHHHHH �� They be comin back for my recently recovered weave �� wow day6 made a comeback an hour ago and it's been snatched again Elmira Hey! I wont be back home for a little bit, but I can post with her in his office when I get back! :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 05:08, February 8, 2017 (UTC) heeey I've probably asked this before, but I can't remember, so, better safe than sorry, right? c: But, um, can I use your character page (v.3)? It's ok if not. :) Fight Can you intervene/GM here? xD [[User:Carnarvan|"Smooth seas have never made for skilled sailors."]] Talk 22:52, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Intervention... Hiiii, Brocky. So, a fight is about to go down here and we're gonna need someone to step in. Would you (and Silas) be willing to intervene before things turn ugly? Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it :Nevermind, Carn got here first XD Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Template I was wondering if I could use your 4th page template please? I think the 4th one is the new one...I just checked and I already forgot, but I'm pretty sure. xD Anyways, it's cool if not, but I figured I might as well ask. :D - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 22:12, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! :D Yeah, I normally use Ezgif. Is it a square ratio thing or does it absolutely have to be that size? It'll be fine regardless, but just so I could possibly avoid having to resize them if it's fine as long as it's a square, you know. :P Again, thanks!! - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 00:17, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Gotcha! Thanks. :D - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 00:34, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Catapults & Falcons RP There's a Falcons/Catapults RP at the Athletic Squad's House. Feel free to join in with your player(s)! :) Yeo Chang-Gu Your expiration for the above has expired. :S If intended for a new character, I'll have to ask you to remove them. If not, then you can renew them. Sorry! :/ [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 02:55, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Ministry Jenelle is old enough to be a department head now and since I don't have a department head anymore, I was wondering if we could figure out something for her (such as where she would go and if it would be possible for her to) sometime soon? :) Thanks! [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 05:35, April 15, 2017 (UTC) I really don't mind what way we go about it. It's really up to what you would rather do at the moment. :D [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 05:46, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, that works out. :P I'll probably be heading to bed soon anyways, since I have a busy day tomorrow. I hope the airport (and the flight? unless you're picking somebody up) goes well. I know those can be a hassle. :) So, the open departments are Magical Education, International Magical Cooperation, and Technological Advancement. Since I just had the department head for the Magical Education department, I would rather do one of the other two, but I'm not sure where you/Bailey would rather advise her to go towards. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 06:01, April 15, 2017 (UTC) It really is. My parents were managers at an airport when I was younger, so I practically grew up out of an airport because I was dragged to their work more often than not and I still hate them. :P I think that would work well for her, especially since she can speak several European languages. (I know it goes past Europe, but I feel it could still help.) As much as she loves technology and the television and all that, I do think she would fit more there rather than in a technology-based department. :D [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 06:30, April 15, 2017 (UTC) I still get bonuses to fly first class though, so I feel like it weighs itself out. xD I'll just fix the other pages. I don't want to touch the roster, because I always feel like I'm doing something wrong when I do unless it's removing my character. Thanks so much! :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 06:41, April 15, 2017 (UTC) I was wondering... ...if I could possibly use your WB design. And on that note, if you allow me to use it... could I possibly use it on my sandbox, for planning reasons, of course. It's fine if you say no :) Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You [[User talk:Sophia McLaren-Cobb|~Sophie'']] Griffin I'm not sure if he would count either, so I would suggest asking Carn or Lilly about it. :) Edit: I'm with you on that I don't think you would absolute need to fill out the short-answer questions. I hadn't quite thought about it, but I suppose that that probably relies on if you want to keep him after the expansion or not. Regardless, I think it would be fine to approve him, so I did. If it turns out otherwise, we can always undo it, you can add the answers, and I can go over it, but for right now I think it should be good. :P 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 04:38, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps you should, although you didn't ask for a sorting for him, so it's not all 100% necessary. It would be a good way to figure him out and such though, so that you feel connected. I believe that's what Jaye had in mind (and I do agree with this move, don't get me wrong on that) when she added them, so they're still good to do. He'll be approved regardless, since those wouldn't make him get denied. 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 05:35, April 20, 2017 (UTC) No problem; anytime! I'm glad I could help at least a bit. :D 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 05:56, April 20, 2017 (UTC) For Cian �� Hey, Brocky! I was wondering if it would be okay for me to use your version 4 character page? HQ I created a wikia that will help us plot, develop and expand the relationships between the Arcana Alliance. Each guild has a specific living quarter and bedroom and while not required to stay there full-time, there are other options on the HQ site for housing (like apartments, houses and cottages). If you interested in having anything added or tweaked, go ahead and message me on my profile over there. Click to teleport via portkey. Thank you. Hiiii Would you wanna RP Bailey and Brynja? I thought because maybe they were in the same Pack they'd know each other quite well and it'd be interesting :') Hi!! I was just wondering if you wanted to RP Bailey and Julius following the assassination attempt! I thought it could be interesting and we don't RP enough. Or we could do someone else XD You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 02:01, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :I'd love to start! I'll post in his office! :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 03:10, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Quidditch Questions So, I'm trying to figure out how to code my own template of a character page and I was looking through the various templates on the wiki, and I like the info you provide in your third template. (It might be the same in the fourth, I can't read it real well with the side image). Either way, could I use those... info bullets I guess is the right word in mine? I'll make sure to credit you for it of course. Moon Bin & Camila Mendes Your reservations for the above have expired. If you wanted to use them for new characters, I'll have to ask you to please remove them from your model section. On the flip side, if you wanted to use them for the older model of currently existing characters, then feel free to renew the dib. :D ♡ "I'm Mary Poppins, y'all!" ♡ 03:25, May 13, 2017 (UTC) I was totally looking at the wrong thing. I'm sorry. Ignore the above! :P ♡ "I'm Mary Poppins, y'all!" ♡ 03:26, May 13, 2017 (UTC) crying One of the names suggested for produce 101 boy group is oIo Moon Bin Hey! Your model reservation has expired. I feel like you probably know the drill by now, but if you have any questions about it, then don't hesitate to ask. :) Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 05:46, June 15, 2017 (UTC) GM Can you please GM Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw this week? 11:18, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :Nope. You are right on schedule pretty much. Thank you so much for doing that, it takes one of the three off my plate. 03:08, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Camila Mendes Your reservation for Camila Mendes has expired. I'm sorry for any troubles, but you know the drill. :/ And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 05:31, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Hufflepuff VS Slytherin Please post int he Hufflepuff VS Slytherin match with your player by 8 PM AST, so I can finish the game. If you make a quidditch player, you have to post in the matches with them. Thank you. :) GM Can you please finish the Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw game as soon as you can? The games have gone on long enough, it's tiring. Ministry Hey gurl hope you're okay! Was just wondering if you'd be able to take a look at the registration page for the ministry as there are some requests (but I'm mostly asking for myself lmaooo). Thanks! 22:03, July 2, 2017 (UTC) ������ Posted on Tottenham Court Road/Luchino Caffe for Aikaterine and Griffin. Ministry / Scroll Box Hey! I was wondering if I could move Jenelle to the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes please? It was the department she was originally in and I think it's more appropriate for her to run. :P If we need to RP her talking to Bailey, then we can. :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 00:54, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Also! Could I possibly use your scroll box stuff please? It's the only scroll box that works for me apparently. (I tested it out just to see if it would, but I won't use it or publish it until I actually have permission, I promise.) It's okay if not, but I figured it would be worth asking at least. :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 08:56, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Actually, I think I've figured it out thanks to the lovely Internet, so I got the code to finally work. :P - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 11:02, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Unrelated things Hey Brocky! I just wanted to let you know that I wish to move Adrijana to DoM (Department of Mysteries) as their head. I talked with Lilly beforehand and she's fine with it, just need to make sure it's fine with you. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie''